Sneak n' Treat
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Halloween One-Shot! Megan, Sierra, and Emily head out to your stereotypical Halloween party! Twist is, you guessed it, this won't be just any party, but one these girls will never forget. Join in on their interesting party adventure! Adding some power and anti-power moves along the way.
1. PART 1

**A/N: Hey guys Henderschmidt11, and I'm back with just a Halloween...thing here. I didn't have much to do on Halloween so...this is what I made! And to DeadTuber, GimmeCheese, and the rest of ya'll reading hope you had a SpOoKy HaLlOwEeN. And I hope you enjoy!**

**~ OoO ~ Sneak n' Treat ~ OoO ~**

The scent of coffee hits Megan's and Sierra's noses, as the two step in a Starbucks 'round a corner. It was a chilly October night in Los Angelis, California, as that was one of the reasons that drove the two seventeen year olds into the small café.

Then Emily, the third of the 'friend party', was seen, wiping yet another not so dirty table. She was just glad that this group of people took the initiative of throwing away their napkins with multiple crumbs and sprinkles from the donuts they had. One won't even want to get her _started _on the whip cream someone had spilt that day.

"Hey Emily," Megan cheerily greets, rubbing her arms from the huge breeze that burst through the door as a couple walked out, "How was your day?"

"A combination of dirty tables and my boss yelling at me," Emily scoffs, taking a place behind her register, "Like to order something?"

"What happened _this _time?" Sierra asks next, "Oh, I'll take a double chocolate mocha please."

"Nothing too bad," Emily heavily sighs, "I just misplaced the newly made donuts by two freaking shelves. I have no idea _what _is with her."

"Pfft, and to think forgetting to scrape the gum from underneath the table is something to get angry about," Sierra comments.

"Well, why don't you transfer, 'cause this has just gone to downright ridiculous," Megan lightly laughs while shaking her head.

"I don't know," Emily sighs, walking over to the coffee making machine, "This was the only one I saw with a 'help wanted' sign around here? Besides I'd rather deal with _her _than be farther away from you guys."

"Ok, ok, I see your point," Megan gets out through the blender which was currently crushing, what looked like a bucket of, ice, "I think though what _you _need is a night out."

"Yes! There is a _big _Halloween party at Malibu Beach tonight at ten," Sierra squeals, "You should come!"

"I can't; my 'incredible' boss has me doing overtime because her favorite waitress had to take a 'small vacation' for two weeks," Emily venomously yet softly says, "More chips?"

"A _bit _more," Sierra replies doing the motion, "ok, that's good."

"Come on, Emily. I'm sure you aren't the only one who's doing overtime," Megan says, waving her hand dismissively, "You can take one night. Then the other nights you can continue your…shift." Emily pondered, as she closed the freshly made mocha and looked over at her fellow worker Mariah. Mariah, being a few months younger than Emily, was seen talking with another customer. She was really her only friend among her co-workers.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Emily slurs out, flattening her lips.

"Will do," Sierra breaths out after taking a gulp of her mocha, "I'll text you the plan, and make sure you wear or bring swim wear and your Halloween costume. Everyone will be changing half an hour before midnight. Hope to see you there."

"Ok, stay warm!" Emily calls out, as her two friends leave the café, "Hey Mariah, may I ask of you a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she asks, taking a transportable trash carrier and heading to the back of the café.

"I was wondering if you can take my shift tonight, just for one night. I'll take your shift tomorrow night; I just _really_ need to go out tonight."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

"Here we are girls," Sierra sighs, taking in a deep breath of sea air after, "Malibu Beach."

"Wow, look at that view…" Emily mumbles in awe, overlooking the party from where they have parked Megan's car. The parking lot was on a higher platform, as the sand below sloped down to the great place known as…the beach. Pumpkin lanterns hung from palm tree to palm tree as far as the trees would stretch. And people, mostly teens, were crowding the beach, making the sand somewhat hard to see.

"You really need to get out more often," Megan chuckles while heading down the slope. Emily rolls her eyes following behind Sierra, as Megan took the lead.

"This looks like a really nice party," Emily remarks, soaking in the party scene from below, "Where'd you find this?"

"Sierra actually found this. And now that you mention it, Sierra how _did _you know about this?" Megan now asks, as the two turned to the sheepish-looking teenager.

"I heard Jordan was going to be here," she excitedly whispers. Once the girls heard the name 'Jordan', it all made sense to them.

"How did you even know that? To be honest I never thought that someone as famous as him wouldn't come down to such a party like this," Emily questions, her eyes never leaving Sierra.

"YouTube of course," was Sierra's response hinted with a big scoop of _obvious_, "He said he was going to take a 'little vacation' in a twenty second video that he had up for an hour before he took it down. He didn't even announce that video on Facebook or Twitter. Guess it was just for the people, who were just really lucky, which in this case…I was!"

"Ok, so…did he say where he was specifically going to be?" Before anyone could answer, three boys looking between the ages of ten and thirteen were rushing through the sea of people, heading to their left.

"I might have an idea," Emily smirks, "Let's follow them." All three girls smile, giggling every once in a while, as they tried to keep in sight of the three boys without having to rudely push a few of the guests. After three minutes the girls stopped, seeing not just Jordan there but Adam also!

"Oh…" Sierra starts.

"My…"

"Notch," And Emily finishes, by now, the trio's eyes were wide open. A few boys and maybe three or four girls were surrounding the two YouTubers, taking their turns in taking pictures with them. Some even brought books for them to sign, "Megan, now's your chance to say 'hi' to Adam."

"Yeah, I can _see that_, but if I walk over to him I'm gonna _faint_," Megan replies, her nervousness easily showing.

"Megan, we've gone over this. Opportunities like this only come _once _in a _lifetime_, meaning it may never come again. Just…don't look at him, we'll all take a seat next to them at the refreshment hut and it'll all be fine. Just remember to act _cool_."

"Yes, and maybe Jordan will fall in love with me," Sierra adds, "I'm gonna show off my bikini top for good measure."

"Sierra-" Megan couldn't stop her, as Sierra pretended to stretch while doing said thing and casually taking a seat next to Adam, who didn't seem to notice her. Emily lightly pushed Megan towards the other available seats beside Sierra, letting her sit beside her best friend while Emily took the opposite side of Megan. Soon enough the crowd around Adam and Jordan calmed down, and everyone returned their attention to the party, relieving the two Minecraft gamers.

"Hello gentlemen," Sierra tries to say in a seductive tone, making Emily and Megan mentally face palm, so much so they were tempted to do it physically.

"Ladies," Adam responds, turning his stool to where he could rest his arms on the counter top, "You girls goin' to get something? It'll be on me."

"You're too kind," Sierra responds in a way that Jerome would, "I'll take an orange soda; you guys want anything?"

"I'm fine," Emily verbally responds while Megan just waves, pretending to sleep while leaning on the counter top.

"Megan are you sure? You aren't _that _tired yet are you?" Sierra chuckles, trying to peek under Megan's chocolate brown hair.

"No, I am n-" Megan looks up to see Adam and Jordan's concerned faces and Sierra's amused one, only to fall back onto the sand. All four of them looked down at Megan, who looked like she was sleeping.

"Is she ok? Should I like call an ambulance or something?" Adam worriedly asks, looking back up at Sierra and Emily.

"She'll be fine in about…five minutes," Sierra carelessly responds, knowing her best friend too well.

"Should we at least put her somewhere that's…not there?" Adam continues to ask.

"Sure; give me a hand?" Emily requests, getting off her stool with a small grunt. Adam gets off his stool and gets her legs, as Emily takes a hold of her arms, "Thanks uh…Adam."

"You know me?" he asks, once we set Megan to where she was leaning against a smooth yet sturdy rock.

"Yeah, I love your videos," Emily sheepishly says, as she makes the infinity symbol with her foot, "So does she, that's probably why she fainted," she nervously laughs, "Forgive me for bothering you guys."

"It's fine," Adam waves off, "It's certainly an interesting visit so far."

"Urgh…" Megan's groan cuts off Adam, as Megan was slowly gaining consciousness, "The hell just happened?"

"Oh, you just passed out when you saw SkyDoesMinecraft," was Emily's casual response.

"Oh…okay?"

"So, are you going to be fine?" Adam asks with concern clearly heard through his words and on his face. Megan looks to her left and sees Adam sitting…very closely to her.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thanks Adam," Megan nods at said gamer.

"No problem," Adam smiles back, getting up his spot on the sand, "And…what the heck?" Megan and Emily followed Adam's gaze back to the refreshment hut to see Sierra and Jordan…_kissing_?!

"Well…Sierra did say she wanted her first kiss to be a memorable one," Megan sighs, shaking her head. Emily's attention was then diverted to another section of the party where she saw…her boss looking around intently. 'What is she doing here?' Emily thought, starting to panic.

"Oh shit, I have to stay hidden for a while. Megan remember, I was _not _here."

"Wait…what?" Megan's question went unanswered, as Emily had dashed off, crouching in-between the crowds of people. It left Adam and Megan more confused, as they stood between where Emily had disappeared from…and where Jordan and Sierra were in their own world…

**_Song listened to while writing: "Fright" by MinecraftUniverse ! _Go check it out if you haven't already!**

**A/N: Question for you guys, should I add one more chapter to see what happens from Emily's POV, Megan's, and Sierra's? Let me know in the review section! :D**


	2. PART 2

**A/N: I'm back with the second part, as requested. And sorry for being late with this. I happened to be at Minecon on the weekend so...yeah! I have a few of the pictures up on my Twitter if you'd like to see: HenderschmidtMC . I'll put a link on my profile, but hope you enjoy this second half of the Halloween adventure1**

**~ OoO ~ Sneak n' Treat PART 2 ~ OoO ~**

**~~~Emily~~~**

Emily continued to run through the crowd and occasionally some guests, because of it, would spill their drinks on the sand and some drops on her. She took a short glance behind her to see her boss coming her way still in her uniform, including her heels. Emily took a right, heading up the small hill to the parking lot once she saw Megan's four-seater car.

"I knew it," her boss mutters, picking up a bit of speed. Oh, the things she could do once her worker was caught red-handed, "Stupid slacking teenager."

As the Starbuck's owner started making her way up a sand-covered staircase, a little ways from Megan's car, Emily was hiding on the car's left side peeking every once in a while through the car windows.

"I really have to get back to the Starbucks," Emily talks to herself, "But I can't just leave Megan and Sierra there." It then got Emily thinking: try to save her job or stay here at the party.

"_Ugh,_ mylife just loves me too much," Emily sarcastically tells herself, "Time to go _all _Assassin's Creed on this, maybe watching all those play-throughs can come in handy," Emily whispers, watching as her boss comes up the last few steps. Emily ducks back down, seeing her boss come her way a stern look covered her face. She could tell there was no room for any compassion on _that _face. Emily glanced around, her eyes landing on some recently-cut bushes nearby.

Attempting to do what Edward (the main assassin in AC IV: BF) did, she quickly made her way over to the bushes, crouching as she did so. With each step closer the boss got, Emily took a step back. The Starbuck's owner did two rounds around Megan's car, as if she was inspecting the vehicle, making Emily snicker on the inside. But as Emily was slowly backing out from the bush, she stepped on a twig, perking the stern woman's attention.

"So much for being stealthy," Emily whispers to herself, as she sprinted in-between the bushes. Emily's boss huffs, going around the building, hoping to cut the person off. But instead of the woman juking Emily out, Emily went back down into the party zone once again blending into the massive crowd.

"Plan B, blending in," Emily randomly says, snaking her way between people while still crouching. 'Ok, in the game, in order to blend in is to move with a group of four or more…'

**~~~Megan~~~**

"Say, Megan, I feel like I have seen you somewhere before," Adam thoughtfully says, as the two had joined with Jordan and Sierra, both of them now stable with just leaning on each other's shoulders.

"Yeah, I first met you in PAX like…two years ago," Megan smiles, adding a small yet genuine laugh at the end, "I'm glad you remembered, well…sort of."

"I need you two now," Emily pops out of nowhere, taking hold of Megan's and Sierra's arms. And because they were both holding onto the YouTubers, the two seventeen year olds took Adam and Jordan along for the ride too, "Quick crowd around me, and get your dancing shoes on."

"Emily, _what_ is going on?" Megan asks, dancing along with the crowd as we made it near the dj area.

"My boss found out that I had sneaked out of tonight's shift," Emily responds, going a little ahead of the group.

"I thought the plan was to sneak out _after _she has left for the night," Sierra jumps in, holding her back against Emily's.

"I did, but she must has left something in her office area. I doubt Mariah would have just given me up like that," Emily responds to Sierra.

"What are we doing?" Jordan butts his way between us three girls, as we just stopped walking within the dancing crowd. Emily and Megan's eyes mentally widen seeing the person now known as the 'evil woman' trudging her way down to where the group stood.

"We're…dancing, silly Jordan. Go!" Megan urges, letting Emily take the lead.

"Whoa, the hell's going on? And why are we jogging by the whole beach?" Adam questions, yet he still followed behind Sierra.

"No time to explain, budder boy," Megan lightly snaps back, "Sierra, Emily, let's do a u-turn and make a run for it back to my car.

"Wait, Megan, I need to do something," Sierra urgently says, as the four stop in their tracks. Sierra jogs over to Jordan, grabs his shirt, and pulls him in for a deep kiss. The kiss broke with a pop, as Jordan and Sierra stared at each other for a good five seconds.

"Sierra, we have to go _now_! Come on!" Megan tugs at Sierra's arm before pulling Sierra with her, "Nice to see Adam and Jordan!" both Megan and Emily yell over their shoulders, heading back to Megan's car.

Adam then looked over to Jordan, who was regaining his composure.

"Dude, are you ok?" Adam half scoffs, turning in his heels, "Earth to Jordan?" After three snaps of his fingers, Jordan officially came back to his senses.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok," Jordan says after shaking his head of the goose bumps that made its way up there, "Best subscriber experience ever…" As Jordan stood there with a dreaming look in his eyes, Adam just lightly laughed, as he made his way back to the hut, leaving Jordan to stand there on the, what felt like, sinking sand.

**~~~Sierra~~~**

"Ok, back to the Starbucks," Megan says, putting the car into gear, "Well _that _was interesting."

"I'll say. I got to make-out with Jordan!" Sierra squeals from shot gun, "Next on my list is our honeymoon."

"Oh my gosh, no," Emily chuckles, "Might want to wait on that a few years on that."

"Guys, we're _here_," Megan informs the two teenagers, as the car comes to a screeching stop. Emily, being on the only one in the back, scrambled out the car shutting the car door with an assuring slam.

"Thanks guys, I'll try to make it before midnight!" Emily yells after them, as Megan drives away with Sierra waving out the window.

**~~~Emily~~~**

"Ok, I'm back," Emily pants heading to the kitchen area, "What happened here? 'Miss bossy' found me out and was hot on my tail at one time."

"She came back for her wallet because it had her key card to her apartment room," Mariah explains following behind Emily to the females' restroom, "I was surprised myself since I saw her take her _precious _clutch. She asked for where you were but my lips stayed shut. Lisa, on the other hand, sing-songed about our conversation."

"That prick!" Emily hisses, wrapping on her slightly coffee-stained apron, "We'll deal with her later. Now we just have to-what?" As Mariah and Emily walk out the restroom, they see their frustrated boss, throwing curse words every once in a while pacing outside of the café.

"She lost her café keys…" Jessica, one of Mariah's friends sings, jingling said keys for Emily and Mariah to see.

"Nice," Mariah nods her head.

"Guys, you keep distracting her," Emily subtly whispers, "I'm gonna sneak out back and head back a little early." Soon enough, Jessica and Mariah start to chat, leaning against the counter tops in front of the registers. With Emily's boss yelling at the two to let her in, Emily was less than ten feet away from her, sneaking to her bright red, Ford car. The evil woman only realized what was happening when Emily closed the door. Emily gasped locking her seatbelt and stepping her foot on the pedal, driving to the beach, "Crossing fingers I can do this," Emily nervously mumbles, as she tries to remember her driving lessons from two months ago…

**~~~Megan~~~**

"Hey," Emily stumbles her way to Megan and Sierra in her vampire costume, "I made it."

"Perfect! Five minutes before midnight!" Sierra squeals from excitement.

"Well, aren't you two matching," Emily playfully smirks, noticing that Megan and Sierra had matching yet different hobo costumes, "Too bad I have to drain your blood by scaring the life out of you."

"Hey girls," Adam's voice casually says making Emily jump.

"Jordan!" Sierra excitedly says giddily walking over to said YouTuber, "Just in time for the final midnight fright dance." But just as everyone was gathered around the dancing zone, the dj was about to play the final song, when a few people show up…

"Ok Los _Angelis_," a booming voice says, taking the mic from the dj, then another familiar male takes it from the other, "You know what I think? I said I think it's time to kill it!" And "Switch Up" by Big Sean starts blaring, as the crowd cheers. Suddenly the rap song starts and everyone is dancing, singing the words 'I said I think it's time to kill it' whenever it's sung or said.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing here?" Adam asks the three named Ryan, Jerome, and Mitchell.

"To surprise _you_, Adam," Mitch replies, "And to bring our wave of power moves!"

"Yeah buddy!" Jerome adds, high-fiving Mitch, "Power moves only, Reverend Sky," Jerome pats Adam's back, seeing his questionable and shocked facial expression, "Louder mayor of power moves!" Ryan sent a thumbs up turning it up three notch's.

**~~~Sierra~~~**

"Wow, forget about a Halloween party," Megan remarks, getting Sierra and Emily in a somewhat private talking circle, "This is a YouTuber party!"

"How can it get any better?" Emily asks through her laughter.

"Grab a YouTuber and kiss them! It's almost midnight!" Sierra suggests, "Dibs on Jordan!" Sierra just had to turn around to find Jordan, while Megan went a little ways. Megan soon found Adam, sucked it up, and grabbed Adam's bubble vest pulling him into a kiss right on the lips. Emily 'aww'ed at the moment wishing she could have recorded it. And right beside Emily…had to be Mitchell.

"Do you think Adam's gonna be fine after tonight?" Emily asks Mitch, looking up at him.

"With any luck he probably won't," Mitch chuckles half way through his sentence, "Looks like Adam has a crush."

"Yes, he does, but that was just to spice up our first Halloween together," Emily informs Mitch, hoping that maybe it'd make sense to him now.

"What about you? Anything to spark up _your _Halloween night?" Mitch nudges Emily's arm.

"Well, I-" She was cut off my Mitch's lips softly pressing onto hers. Emily caught on easily, realizing what was happening. She perfectly knew she was three years younger than Mitch, but that night the three teenagers didn't have a care in the world…


End file.
